forever_legendfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Hesh
"I am not fearless, I am driven. Those who interfere with my mission with be destroyed swiftly and without hesitation." - Kristopher Hesh "Emperor" Kristopher Hesh (1612 -1642) is a character who appears in "Forever Legend" series and is the main antagonist of "Forever Legend: Empire Rising". Kristopher Hesh was the founder and Leader of the Pro-War Radicalist movement: "The Guardians of Evolution". He also temporarily served as the de-facto head of power and dubbed himself "Supreme Emperor" of the United Land of Nations. Born the younger twin sibling to Elisa Hesh, Kristopher Hesh was born in an unknown region of the ULN. At the age of 17, Kristopher enrolled into the United Imperial Army, where he served in two separate tours of combat. After becoming the lone survivor of an ambush in a shanty town that left him horribly scarred and killed all of his fellow platoon, Hesh was granted an honorable discharge by the ULN Imperial Council and returned home. After seeing the horrible and inhumane conditions that people in the more unknown areas of the ULN where living under, Hesh began to pursue a career in politics in hopes to one day help those in need. It was during this time that he began to become slightly distrusting of the Imperial Council and secretly began plotting to usurp power from them. Personality Scarred by his troubled youth and from the physical and mental wounds he suffered while serving in the United Imperial Army, Kristopher Hesh was motivated to make a true difference in modern society. Fierce and driven to succeed, Kristopher was committed to his cause and refused to except anything less than absolute victory. In order to guarantee that nothing could deter him from his objective, Kristopher was willing to sacrifice the things closest to him if it meant that he could have a better chance at accomplishing his goals, even his own family. However, He was still mostly respected by his allies and was seen as a true leader of the people, not afraid to bond with his underlings. He is shown to be quite cunning and thoughtful, always plotting new tactics for his regime during his alone time. For the most part, Kristopher is shown to have a calm and cordial demeanor, often speaking in a very eloquent and polite manner. Despite this, when pushed or challenged, Kristopher could become quite hostile and violent, sometimes even more-so than intended. He was also prone to lashing out at those who questioned his methods. He refused to tolerate insubordination among his ranks, punishing those who dared to defy him. Even going as far as to slit the throat of one of his underlings who refused to acknowledge a direct order. There were a few times when Hesh showed a somewhat caring side. During his first meeting with Xandir Genji, the two of them spoke over a glass of tea and shared friendly banter. Hesh encouraged him to stop being so humble and "learn to think for himself". He also seemed quite empathetic to Tavik's misgivings about the faction's recent actions, even remarking that the two of them were friends. It is also shown that Hesh seems to be very warm and friendly towards lower class citizens. Evidenced by him finding a group of poor children in a low rate village, and buying them a meal before promising them that they wouldn't have to worry about being hungry in the future. This is possibly due to his own rough upbringing. Hesh also seems to suffer from a possible PTSD-like disorder, most likely due to his time in the Imperial Army, as noted by his frequent hallucinations and nightmares of a future ruled by governmental oppression. This is another reason for his constant paranoia of failure. After he is defeated aboard his personal airship by Xandir Genji, Hesh shows a rare vulnerable side of himself in his waning moments. With his dying breaths, Hesh acknowledges that he had become consumed with the lust for power and even admits that he was wrong for underestimating Xandir. He then asks for Xandir to "protect" his people and to ensure that New Ecko survives and sees a progressive future, before eventually succumbing to his wounds. Biography Early Life Born to a pair of unknown parents, Kristopher and his twin sister, Elisa, grew up extremely poor and malnourished. When Kristopher and Elisa were 5 years old, their parents suddenly disappeared one afternoon and never returned. In danger of starving to death, Kristopher and his sister went out looking for their parents. While doing so, they were discovered by a nearby man who eventually took them in and began looking after the pair. Adolescence Joining The United Imperial Army Great Massacre of 1630 Return Home Forever Legend: Empire Rising Introduction Leading The Guardians True Intentions Revealed Mountaintop Confrontation Usurpation of the Imperial Council Betraying the Senator Declaring War Battle for New Valhalla City Fall of the Guardians and Defeat End of the Emperor Combat Abilities Weapons and Equipment Wrist Gauntlet A type of weapon capable of deploying a hidden set of mini spears from the knuckle area of the gauntlet. Often used in close quarters to impale nearby foes. Hesh uses this weapon to kill his second-in-command, Tavik. Mini Throwing Kunai & Daggers Hesh wields many hidden daggers and kunai in his arsenal. Often used at a distance during ranged combat. Can be thrown as projectiles or utilized up close. Dual Broad Swords Two gold plated Broad swords, given to him in his youth by his caretaker. These weapons were hand crafted by a famed blacksmith. These are used as Hesh's primary weapons. Hand-to-Hand Abilities From his time in the Untied Imperial Army and years of continued training afterward, Hesh was an extremely skilled fighter. Even managing to hold his own against Xandir Genji, during their both of their battles. Prioritizing speed over brawn, Hesh was very nimble in combat. Striking quickly and precisely, always aiming for his foe's weak spot. Hesh was able to single-handily defeat three of the Imperial Council's Elite Guard with little to no effort, despite their superior numbers. Other Skills Hesh was a masterful tactician, secretly plotting the demise and usurpation of the Imperial Council for years. Due to his years in the Royal Imperial Army he picked up many skills along the way. He also was a powerful public speaker, gathering public support during the early years of his army building. Hesh could also be quite persuasive and devious, able to convince even the most reserved of people into joining his cause. Including, his brief and corrupt partnership with New Vader City Senator, Gavin Yuri. Notable Quotes "If life has taught me anything, it is that history will only acknowledge the victor. Which must be me. I must be said victor. I will not allow myself to fail, because I simply cannot afford to fail. The fate and future of this very world itself rides upon the shoulders of my every action. My will to succeed is absolute. No matter what's in my way, I refuse to concede! And yes, there will be death, blood, and war. That is inevitable. But in the end, there will be peace. Once the ashes and rubble clear: I will stand tall among them as your champion! As a revolutionary! As the lone martyr who brought this nation true change!" - Part of Hesh's first inaugural address to the United Land of Nations citizens. "Ever since I was a small child, I have always admired the beauty of snakes. The way they can shed their skin to become something more than before. Stronger, faster, smarter... and better. They don't become frail and simply wither away to die...they evolve. Just like I do." - Hesh explains his fascination with snakes. "I do not relish in taking lives of my own kind, but in order to ensure ones victory they must be willing to make some difficult decisions. So despite what you might have been told, I am not a monster. I am not a savage killer who murders for the sport of it...but I do not regret those that I've had to be rid of. It had to be done. Call it a necessary sacrifice." - Hesh's feels no sorrow for his harsh actions. "There are those among us who view our recent actions as heinous, yes. I'm afraid they simply do not understand the severity of the greatness we will soon achieve." - Hesh in a conversation with Tavik. "I have sacrificed everything nearest and closest to me for the sheer betterment and safety of others! What have you ever lost?" - Hesh's harsh accusation at Xandir Genji, during their final duel. "A new era is upon us, my dear Senator. A progressive future of glorious intuitive invitation. It is a shame that you will no longer be apart of it." - What Hesh says to Senator Gavin Yuri, prior to killing him. "Do you know how tiring it is trying to build and strive towards the advancement of the entire world, only to have all of your hard work rejected and spat on at every turn? It becomes quite the hindrance." - Hesh on the stress of achieving his goals. "You need to start thinking for yourself, Xandir. You'll be a stronger man because of it. Don't let the personal emotions of your peers stop you from making the right choice." - Offering friendly advice to Xandir Genji. "Yes, there have been times where I wish I could've quit. Just simply give up my efforts and go back home. That is, until I look around myself and see all of the progress our society has yet to fully realize. All of the technological advancement that we are merely scratching the surface of. That is why I cannot rest. Why I must see must see my vision come to light. Because In the end, I know the future generations will thank me for it." - Hesh gives a brief insight to what his true motives are. "You and your camaraderie of traitors have ruined everything! You have stolen my glory from me! Robbed me of my destiny! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" - Hesh showing an out of character side to himself when stressed over the possibility of being defeated. Trivia * It is revealed during a talk with a Tavik, that Hesh himself was the one that actually murdered his twin sister, Elisa. * Hesh also admits that the reason for this, was that he was fearful that she could've possibly been used as leverage by his enemies. * Hesh's favorite hobby as a child was poetry writing. * Hesh is the only villain out the main three (Himself, Daidas, and Shinn) that has no special abilities or powers. * Hesh's facial scar came from an injury he suffered in the midst of combat during his time in the ULN Imperial Army. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Royal Army Members Category:Sword Users Category:Guardians of Evolution Members